duelist story 4
by rexrider99
Summary: fgjkadhlhdaljgajkfag


Chapter 2:  
  
~Is It Her?~  
  
~ ~= thoughts of anyone  
  
"Yugioh! Sit down!!" Mrs. Lee ordered.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Lee," Yugioh said as he sat down. Yugi giggled.  
  
"Yugi?!" Ms. Lee glared. Yugi guietted with one last giggle. "Now, we have a new student. Please welcome her to our school."  
  
Everyone's attention was taken to the door as a lovely girl walked in with her eyes closed. She walked with much grease and a sense of pride to her. Her thick, dark brown hair gone down past her bottom a little and part of it was up in a pony tail as the rest lad free. Her skin was a light ten and shined telling everyone she keep herself in good condition. When she opened her eyes everyone was met by dark persian blue eyes. There was a depth to them, a secret no one knew. Everyone could tell she had a strong sense of pride and a secret light to her, which made them think she was a true citizen of Egypt.  
  
Around her neck was a gold amulet with a six-ponited star in it, the game star. In the middle of it were three moons; a large one, then a smaller one in it and then another one. There were six colored stones on it: red, blue, purple, green, orange, and yellow on the outer part of the star. It made everyone think she knew how to play the card game better well.  
  
"Please intrudes yourself and tell us alittle about yourself too," Ms. Lee smiled.  
  
"Hi, my name is Zair White." The girl's voice was soft and calm as she talked. "My family owns the house on Cloud Side Road #234. My grandmother runs the card shop there."  
  
"Do you work there?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes," Zair smiled.  
  
"What do you do there?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Help my grandmother out with the store is all," Zair answered.  
  
"How much do know about cards?" Jou asked.  
  
"Enough," Zair replied as something shown in her eyes, but only for a second. But long enough for Yugioh to see it.  
  
"Do you play cards?" Yugioh asked with a smirked.  
  
Zair turned to the boy with weird hair and met his purple eyes. Her face turned serious. "Alittle."  
  
"Alittle?" Yugioh smiled.  
  
"Alittle," Zair repeated.  
  
"What's that around your neck?" asked Yugi with worry in his voice.  
  
"Oh...." Zair looked down at the amulet on her neck and picked it up her hand. "My mother gave it to me...." Her voice trailed off as her face sadden.  
  
"Uhh.... That's enough questions for now. Zair go take a sit next to Lilly," Mrs. Lee said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Zair sighed. Lilly rased her hand to show Zair where she was and Zair sat down by her.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Zair!" Zair turned around to Anzu running up to her with Honda.  
  
"Hi, Anzu. Hey, Honda," Zair said.  
  
"You remember our names?!" Anzu asked. "You heard Honda's to much and mine only once."  
  
"Well.... I heard the boy named Jou say it alot," Zair answered.  
  
"You did?!" Anzu blushed.  
  
"You remember Yugioh and Yugi?" Honda asked.  
  
"Who could forget Yugioh's name. Mrs. Lee said it like 300 times in a minute," Zair answered. Honda and Anzu broke out in a laugh as Zair's face stayed serious.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Ryou asked as he and Jou walked up.  
  
"Zair was telling us how she leant Yugioh's name," Honda laughed.  
  
"Don't ask...." Anzu giggled. They just stared at the two and then at Zair.  
  
"Hi," Jou said.  
  
"Hello," Zair responded.  
  
"You're new here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No, I've been here before," Zair answered.  
  
"When?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Four or five years ago," Zair answered.  
  
"Did you move?" Anzu asked as she and Honda recovered from their laugher.  
  
"Yes," Zair answered.  
  
"Why?" They all turned around to see Yugioh and Yugi walking up. "Why did you leave?" Yami asked.  
  
"My grandfather came and got me and took me back to Tokyo, Japan," Zair answered.  
  
"You're not from Egypt?!" Anzu asked.  
  
"Somewhat," Zair replied.  
  
"Somewhat?" Yugioh questioned.  
  
"My father was full blooded Egyptian and my mother was half," Zair answered.  
  
"What was her other half?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Japanese," Zair answered.  
  
"What are you more of?" Honda asked.  
  
"Egypt," Zair said simply.  
  
"So...." Zair looked at Yugioh. "What was the 'real' reason for leaving?"  
  
Zair looked at him for a second and then smiled. "Seto Kaiba.... I bet him at a game."  
  
"I see," Yami smirked.  
  
"I have to go now. Stop by my grandmother's shop sometimes. She would love to meet you," Zair said and then turned around and walked out of sight.  
  
"She seems nice," Jou said.  
  
"Yeah...." Yugi sighed as he remembered his dream. ~Is it her?~ 


End file.
